Veronica
''Veronica ''is an American science fiction video game series developed by and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment since January 15th, 2012. The game is set millions of years in the future and follows an intergalactic bounty hunter named Red. Synopsis A bounty hunter named Red begins traveling the universe collecting bounties and saving people, always doing it on his beloved ship Veronica and beside his crew. Games Main series *''Veronica'' (2012) *''Veronica II'' (2015) *''Veronica III: Cosmic Awareness'' (2017) *''Voyage of the Veronica'' (2022) * Spin-offs * *''The Tale of Jackal T. Jackal'' (2020) * Characters Main *'/Red/' (voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch) - the main protagonist of the series who is incredibly talented and has many rumors spread about him, with most being debunked the moment someone meets him. *'Mr. Janitor' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - a cleaning droid who Red bought during one of his first outings and who lives to clean and serve his friends. *'Kisha the Fierce' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - a woman from a jungle planet who has trained her entire life to be a warrior and who has a very aggressive and sometimes abrasive. *'Eleanore von Hoffstein' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a priest who worships a god named the Holy Mother and who speaks very calmly and regally. *'Mechanic 15' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - a very large alien from a race where everything is a competition, and thus everyone tries to be the best there is at what they do. Supporting *'Jerome' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - a massive satellite system who currently runs the universe. They are generally friendly but have many people against them due to being an AI. *'/Blue/' (voiced by Nolan North) - a bounty hunter who has been in the game for a very long time and has become somewhat of a celebrity. Red considers him his main rival despite him having a love-hate relationship with Red. **'Dr. Katrina Aqua' (voiced by ) - an incredibly intelligent but very anti-social and usually very quiet professor who is adept any many forms of science. **'Baby '(voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - a slime creature in a humanoid shape who has an obsession with guns and bombs. He has trouble talking to people about things other than this. **'Azure of Ram' (voiced by Michael-Leon Wooley) - TBD **'Tiffany' (voiced by Lauren Tom) - TBD *'/Yellow/' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - like how Red thinks Blue is his rival, Yellow considers Red her rival. She was inspired to be a bounty hunter by him and has a child-like crush on him. **'Peter' (voiced by Brina Palencia) - the only member of Yellow's crew who is a tiny shapeshifting mouse-like creature that acts like he is the one in charge. *'Janine' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a robotic assistant of Jerome's who is fascinated by humans, constantly trying to understand them due to lacking many of their features. *'Queen Mika' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - the ruler of a jungle planet which respects life and love above everything else. She is technically engaged to Red but he is constantly trying to avoid her. *'Theodore Cluckoski' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - a self-proclaimed evildoer who is a chicken man that is desperate to be a villain. He isn't very good at it though and Red actually considers him a friend. *'The Twins' (voiced by Josh Keaton and Hynden Walch, respectively) - two very odd bounty hunters who seem to have some form of psionic abilities. Most are very afraid to go near them. One is called White and the other Black but they refuse to say who is who. * *'John John John' (voiced by John Paul Karliak) - the ruler of a casino planet who hired Jackal T. Jackal to take down Zeus. * Antagonists *'The Unspeakable One' (voiced by Ron Perlman) - a cosmic horror who has existed before any other life in the universe and who is worshiped as a god by a cult all throughout the universe. *'Army of Atlas', a terrorist organization that works for Atlas that was formed in Veronica III. **'/Atlas/ '(voiced by Patrick Seitz) - a bounty hunter turned warlord who is the leader of an army of galactic terrorists and conquerors who have made it their goal to take over everything. **'Stalker' (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - a member of the Army of Atlas' Four Horsemen who is very ninja-like and always speaks in riddles. **'Bones '(voiced by Tom Kenny) - one of the Four Horsemen who is incredibly egotistical and laughs after anything good. He carries a multi-tailed whip as his main weapon. **'X17' (voiced by a text-to-voice system) - one of the Four Horsemen who is a soldier droid that has a habit of talking about how low or high there is a chance for success in a particular action. **'Pretty Boy' (voiced by Terrence C. Carson) - one of the Four Horsemen whose name comes from the fact that if someone sees their face they will be paralyzed temporarily. ** *'/Jackal T. Jackal/' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a mercenary for hire who, while not the brightest, keeps getting jobs due to his incredible skills. Everyone always calls him by his full name. He is also the main character of his own spinoff. *'Silver' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - a giant robot that has very large arms that are able to crush anything. He is wanted all across the galaxy for fraud, illegal gambling, and attempted murder. *'Mort' (voiced by Keith Silverstein) - a mob boss who runs one of the biggest criminal organizations in the galaxy. He is a tiny green creature but can suddenly transform into a giant monster at will. *'Emperor Ula' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - the ruler of a planet that is dedicated to war and fighting, believing it to be the ultimate form of entertainment. **'Berserker' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - Emperor Ula's number one warrior who is a massive hulking beast that carries a giant hammer as his main weapon. *'Mind Worm Queen' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a large monstrous beast who is the queen of a race known as the Mind Worms, who get into people's heads and lay eggs. *'One-Eyed Charlie' (voiced by Steven Blum) - the secondary antagonist of Veronica II who is an infamous space pirate that Atlas hires as a henchman due to his massive pull and power. **'Big Bart' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - a very large space pirate who is incredibly strong and is always has a sadistic smile, though he is prone to bursts of terror when he is losing. **'Quickdraw Wendy' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - a woman with a very thick southern accent who is known for her speed when drawing a gun. She is very egotistical and never considers the possibility she'll lose. **'Patchwork Sam' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - a mad man who is almost always in a good mood, joyfully laughing during fights no matter what happens. **'Tri-Knife Tony' (voiced by Troy Baker) - an abnormally calm and intimidating loner who always carries three knives on him at all times. He is prone to irate fits intense situations. **'Mama Alice' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - an abnormally obese woman who is obsessed with being rich and making money. She always keeps a large alien creature named Fluffy on a leash. * *'Zeus' (voiced by Christopher Corey Smith) - an insane man who believes he is the elder god Zeus, leading a cult of worshippers. He only appears in The Tale of Jackal T. Jackal. **'Athena' (voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris) - a calculating woman who believes she is the goddess Athena and is in charge of Zeus' cult. *'Sludge' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - an alien monster made out of slime. * In other media Film * Theatrical * Direct-to-video * Television *''Adventures of the Veronica'' (Cartoon Network/WB Kids, 2019) Specials * Books * Comic books *''Veronica'' (DC Comics, 2017) * Tropes Main article: Veronica/Tropes Trivia * Category:Franchises Category:Video game franchises Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:2012 Category:GazzaB9's Ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas